Amber
by AvengeTheBread
Summary: Amberpaw is new to Thunderclan, and she is happy there. Until something happens that destroys everything.
1. Allegiances

**A/N: I will add the other clans later on**

Thunderclan:

Leader: Whitestar~ white tom with green eyes

Deputy: Stormgaze~ gray tabby tom with bright blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Littleberry~ white she-cat with soft blue eyes

Warriors:

Briarpelt~ brown she-cat with spiky fur and dark green eyes

Robinwing~ brown she-cat with white paws and chest, orange eyes

Darkspot~ dark gray tom with black spots

Ebonysplash~ white she-cat with one black patch on her shoulder, one of her ears is ripped and she has dark green eyes

Snowpetal~ white she-cat with light blue eyes

Goldenstreak~ golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Foxclaw~ orange tom with paws and brown eyes

Embertail~ orange tabby tom with green eyes

Poppyleaf~ cream she-cat with light green eyes

Aspenspeck~ dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Hareflight~ light gray tom with blue eyes

Mudheart~ large brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Silverpaw~ silver tabby she-cat with brilliant blue eyes

Fernpaw~ brown she-cat with dark green eyes

Stagpaw~ brown tabby tom with white chest and pointy ears

Speckpaw~ tortoise-shell tom with dark green eyes

Swiftpaw~ black tom with several small white patches and green eyes

Queens:

Moontail~ black she-cat with white tail tip and white specks on the top of her tail, blue eyes

Featherfur~ silver tabby she-cat with white paws and chest, green eyes

Kits:

Dawnkit~ black she-kit with white flecks and blue eyes

Thornkit~ golden tabby tom with bright green eyes and spiky fur

Thistlekit~ spiky gray furred tom with white face and paws, blue eyes

Elders:

Rainysky~ gray she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudygaze~ blind white tom with blue eyes

Rippedfoot~ large tom with unkempt brown tabby fur and a twisted foot, brown eyes

* * *

Windclan:

Leader: Featherstar~ silver and black tabby she-cat

Deputy:Gingerpetal~ pink she-cat with light green eyes

Medicine Cat: Twigleaf~ light brown tom with dark brown eyes

Warriors:

Snakefang~ black tom with yellow eyes

Redflower~ long furred dark red she-cat with dark green eyes

Rockshadow~ dark brown tom

Brightwind~ dark grey she-cat with white flecks and bright blue eyes

Minttail~ dusty black she-cat with one yellow eye and one blue eye

Ashfoot~ white tom with one gray foot and hazel eyes

Leafbreeze~ brown tabby tom

Mothflutter~ pale and black tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Rushingflight~ red-brown tom with copper eyes

Spottedfur~ white she-cat with brown patches and green eyes

Tinypool~ blue-gray she-cat with gray eyes

Apprentices:

Yellowpaw~ gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Rainpaw~ black she-cat with gray flecks and blue eyes

Nightpaw~ black tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Heatherfur~ golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Kits:

None

Elders:

Slatepelt~ light gray tom

* * *

Riverclan:

Leader: Pebblestar

Deputy:Lillypool

Medicine Cat: Reedwhisker

Warriors:

Blackstone

Minnowsplash

Mistyeyes

Stormwatcher

Beetlefoot

Sunfeather

Stonepelt

Willowflower

Mossfire

Petalfall

Fishscale

Firestorm

Apprentices:

Mothpaw

Queens:

Lakeshine

Kits:

Dewkit

Marshkit

Elders:

Puddlesplash


	2. The Other Side of the Fence

Cracker sat on the hard floor of her two-leg's house. They had left the window open, and she was watching the sun set.

Quickly scanning the dark house, she spotted no sign of her two-legs. Probably asleep.

Cracker bunched her muscles, and jumped. Landing on the hard, cool surface of the counter, she made her way towards the window. A cool breeze washed over her and she took a deep breath, enjoying the scent of the forest.

Her two-legs rarely let her outside, so this was a rare experience.

Cracker jumped down into the fenced-in yard, enjoying the feeling of the cool grass.

The long-furred orange tabby she-cat padded across the yard and jumped onto the tall wooden fence. There, before her, lay the forest. Cracker sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the view through her dark blue eyes.

"Hello, Cracker!" Cracker would know that voice anywhere. "Hey, Heather!" A light brown she-cat jumped onto the fence beside her. "Guess who I met today?" Cracker's best friend asked, green eyes shining with excitement.

Cracker smiled and rolled her eyes. " _Another_ tom?" Heather giggled. "Yeah."

Cracker rested her tail on Heather's shoulder. "Heather, you've met like every tom on the planet."

Heather shrugged it off. "But this one's different! He told me his name was Mud, and said he'd see me tomorrow!"

Cracker smiled at her friend. "Thats great..." Heather's head snapped up and narrowed her eyes. "My friend sense is tingling. What's wrong?" Cracker sighed. "Just...don't forget about me, okay?" Heather smiled and leaned against her. "Cracker, we're best friends, I wouldn't dream of it."

After Heather had finished gushing about the tom named Mud, Heather left, leaving a bored Cracker. Looking for more adventure, she jumped off her fence, but not into the yard. Cracker jumped off into an area she had never been before: the other side of the fence.


	3. The Forest's Edge

Cracker quietly padded up to the edge of the woods. The sun had now set, and the moon risen, casting an eerie glow over the dark forest.

The kitty-pet paused before stepping into the shade of the trees. Heather had warned her of dangerous cats living in the forest, but Cracker had forgotten the warning in her excitement to explore the forest's edge.

A mouse skittered across her paws, and she ran after it. It was making a break for a small hole near the base of a tree. Cracker sped up and slammed her paws down on it's tail. She paused for moment before killing it.

Someone laughed. Cracker spun around, hissing. Heather's warning popped into her mind, and her fur bristled. "Impressive, Iv'e never seen a kitty-pet catch something before."

The voice was coming from above. Cracker craned her neck, trying to get a good look at who was up there through the leaves. A leaf twitched. Or rather, two small leaves twitched. Cracker blinked. Why were leaves moving? The leaves moved again, and a cat jumped down onto the ground. "I'm Fernpaw."

Fernpaw had light brown fur and dark green eyes. _Those weren't leaves, it was her eyes!_ Cracker realized.

Cracker just stood there, not sure what to do. The strange cat could eat her, but she didn't want to look like a wuss.

Fernpaw rolled her eyes. "And you are...?" Cracker blushed, she had forgotten her manners. "Umm, I'm Cracker."

The orange tabby shuffled her paws nervously. Did all forest cats pretend to be friendly only to eat them? Cracker un-sheathed her claws just in case.

"You know your not supposed to be here." Fernpaw said, flicking her tail. "And why not?" Cracker argued. Fernpaw laughed. "This is Thunderclan territory. If you were paying attention, you would've smelled the border."

Cracker blushed deeper and hoped Fernpaw didn't notice. "Fernpaw? Is that you? Stop wandering off!"

Cracker froze. Another cat.


	4. Sleep on it

**A/N: I realized I had made a mistake in my writing so I redid some of the chapters.**

* * *

A large white tom with green eyes appeared.

"I-I'm sorry Whitestar. I saw a squirrel and then I found this cat." Fernpaw stammered, clearly frightened.

Cracker couldn't blame her. The cat called Whitestar was very large and intimidating.

He sighed. "it's alright, Fernpaw. No need to be scared. Honestly, cats these days..." He grumbled.

Then he looked Cracker up and down.

"How would you like to join Thunderclan. We _are_ in need of more warriors right now.." He offered.

Cracker swore her heart stopped.

"Wait, what?"

Whitestar smiled kindly. "What do you think?"

Cracker blinked, surprised at the sudden turn of events.

It was getting late and she was tired. Cracker didn't want to make the wrong decision because of her tiredness.

"U-umm, can I sleep on it?"She stuttered.

Whitestar nodded.

"Meet me tomorrow here at sun-high."

He turned to Fernpaw. "Come along."

Then he was gone.

Fernpaw turned to Cracker.

"I hope you come. I-I don't have many friends." Her once sparkling eyes were filled with sadness, but she quickly covered it up with a smile.

"See you tomorrow!" She waved her tail and disappeared into the brush.

Cracker sighed.

It was going to be a _long_ night.


	5. Should I join?

Cracker sat on the fence that surrounded her yard.

It was one of those rare days that her two-legs let her outside.

The sun was barely up, the sky a swirl of pink and orange. It was breathtaking.

Last night Cracker had created a mental list of pros and cons for leaving her kitty-pet life.

She went over it now, waiting for Heather.

"Lets see," she murmured to herself.

"I won't see Heather or my two-legs ever again, I could die out there, the clan could not like me and want to cast me out. But." She added.

"If I leave, i'll be outside all the time, I'll get to try wild food, and my two-legs can't trap me whenever they want ever again."

She sighed.

"The negatives sound a lot more dangerous, but If I leave, my life will be so exciting!"

"What's exciting?"

Cracker jumped. Heather was sitting on the fence next to her.

"Oh. Umm."

She had no idea how to tell her friend what she was about to do.

"Speaking of exciting, I saw Mud again today!" Heather said, eyes sparkling.

"Oh?" Cracker asked, letting out a silent sigh of relief.

She was saved. For the moment anyway.

"Yeah, he's meeting me _again_ at sun-high! Isn't that exciting?"

Cracker turned to her friend.

"It is. But Heather, I have something I need to tell you."


	6. Goodbye, Heather

Heather went rigid, sensing something was friend had never sounded so serious before.

Cracker took a deep breath before spilling everything that had happened the previous day.

"They invited me to join Thunderclan."

Cracker closed her eyes. "And I'm going to say yes."

Heather's eyes clouded over and her tail drooped a bit.

Forcing a weak smile, she said, "And you were worried _I_ was going to leave you, huh?"

Cracker smiled. "I will never forget you. If I even forgot for a second, I would never forgive myself."

Heather genuinely smiled this time.

She would never forget the time when they had solved some stray cat's quarrel, or the time when Cracker's other friend had died and she had helped her through it.

Heather could feel the tears threatening to spill, but she pushed them back.

"I guess this is goodbye then."

Cracker smiled sadly. "Goodbye means forever."

The orange tabby jumped off the fence and padded towards the woods, Heather staring after her.

"Cracker?"

The she-cat turned around at the sound of her name.

"Nothing lasts forever. Even goodbyes."

Cracker nodded before turning away again.

After Cracker had disappeared into the bracken and ferns, Heather turned her back and finally let loose the tears.


	7. Apprentice

Cracker ran through the dense forest, fur snagging on brambles and thorns. Her breath came in ragged breaths as she sped after Thunderclan leader.

She had accepted Whitestar's offer and now he was leading her to the Thunderclan camp.

All of a sudden the large tom stopped, and Cracker crashed into him.

"Sorry..." She mumbled, rubbing her head.

Whitestar smiled. "We're here."

Cracker looked up and gasped. A clearing lay before her, cats everywhere.

A familiar brown cat with green eyes ran forward. "You came!"

Cracker shyly smiled. "Hi, Fernpaw."

Whitestar beckoned Cracker with his tail.

"We need to introduce you to the clan."

Cracker climbed up next to Whitestar on top of a large rock.

"Cats of Thunderclan, please gather!" He yowled.

Cats immediately started clustering around the base of the rock, looking up at their leader with wide, expectant eyes.

Cracker noted there was an especially pretty she-cat who hung in the back. She had a gorgeous cream colored pelt and the prettiest blue eyes Cracker had ever seen.

"Today I bring you a kitty-pet who would like to learn the ways of warriors. I have agreed."

A wave of angry and astonished murmurs swept through the crowd. "A kitty-pet?" Someone yowled.

Whitestar waited until the whispers had died down before continuing.

"Cracker, from this day forward, until you have reached your warrior name, you shall be known as Amberpaw. I myself will mentor you. I hope you will learn well from me and be as great as any Thunderclan cat has ever been."

He stepped closer. "Touch noses." He whispered.

The clan was silent until one voice started chanting. "Amberpaw! Amberpaw!"

Cracker, now Amberpaw, smiled to herself as she realized the voice was coming from none other than Fernpaw.

Most of the clan joined in, but a few remained silent.

"Everyone is dismissed." Whitestar ended, jumping down from the rock. The green-eyed leader beckoned Fernpaw.

"Why don't you show Amberpaw around the camp?"

Fernpaw smiled. "Of course!" Then she turned to Amberpaw. "Come on!"


End file.
